


Genesis of a Genius

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L briefly reflects on the past, letting snapshots of his life leading up to his death invade his mind. -Short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis of a Genius

It all started with a report card. All B's and not a single A. "Why," my parents would always ask me, "why aren't you trying harder? We know you can do it; we believe in you." But I would just shrug, for what they believed mattered not to me.

That was before. Before my parent's rather untimely demise, that is. I was sent off to an orphanage, and for weeks all I could do was sit there, longing for the past, wishing I could make myself into the perfect child I thought my parents had desired. My wish to make my dead parents proud came in the form of a house – Wammy's House.

I don't know how Quillish Wammy (or Watari, as I later came to know him as) found me, but I didn't care. I threw myself into my work, rejoicing in the vast amount of knowledge presented before me. I perfected my skills, toiling day and night until one day, I found myself at the very top, the entire world and all of its resources at my control. Along the way, I do believe I somehow lost my more human emotions, but what good would a heart or soul do me in my position? I was intelligence incarnate and finally satisfied that I was making my parents proud.

Alas, I found out too late that none of these things really matter. What I thought was the high pathway was actually the cleverly disguised path of folly disguised as wisdom, leading me to the fiery pit of hell one step at a time. And now here I lay dying, nothing more than a broken invention made by my own misguided intentions.


End file.
